Slippers sreppilS
by SpiderSquirrel
Summary: A brief glimpse into Rae's mind when she finally snaps. It's short, and 'hints' at romance between RaeRedX.   STRONGLY T, just on story references and swearing.


_**Note:** Hey guys. I had a very random urge to write and this junk is what I came up with. First, I was going to make a story about Raven being sick and tired of the world. But, then, I just got sick of her. So, this is what you get when SpiderSquirrel's ADD meds. wear off. I'll probably piece the other one together tomorrow and get it up._

_Maybe not though. I seem to have Erectile Dysfunction when it comes to posting my stories on FF.N._

_Anyways, this story is supposed to be Stream-of-Conscious style. Which means, it should flow._

_Je non sais pas. Please R&R._

_**THIS IS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY DEDICATED TO NERDSAVVY!**   
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't even own the clothes I'm wearing. I'm too poor to own anything. But, I'm still not poor enough to own the celestial show that is Teen Titans.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He He

he he

Eh Eh

HH EE

EE HH

H E H E

Oh damn.

I think I've slipped.

Not into my slippers sreppils.

My mind has slipped away like a clown on a banana peelpeal.

Peals of laughters, Peal of bell, Peel the clown's titanium shell.

Titanium.

Tit-an-i-um

Titan-yum.

I was one once.

A yummy titan.

That's what some villains used to call me.

Not as blatantly delicious as the redhead.

But I had spice.

At least, I wasn't the titan whore.

Cyborg.

**At least,** three different girls for him.

One wasn't even in our century.

Heh, necrophiliac.

Fucking the dead, I wonder how Beast Boy is.

Boy during normal hours.

Beast in the bedroom.

...He could've been the next Fabio or something.

FABIO.

ROBIN!

Still with the Redhead, of course.

I think they had a baby.

Hair black as night.

Eyes piercing Green.

IT'S GOD DAMN HARRY POTTER.

Hahahahahahahahahaha.

Ha.

I kill me.

No, I don't.

I wish I did.

No, I couldn't do it.

I don't like blood..

Red, dripping, blood.

Red.

OH.

X.

Where did you go?

Driving me into this insanity.

Bastard.

You did this to me.

I warned you.

I said I couldn't handle it.

That I'm not like human girls.

...How could I be like human girls.

My oxygen is xenothium.

Woah.

I sound like I gave birth or something.

Ew.

It's like that movie, Alien.

Where the thing pops out of the guy's chest.

I bet that's what happens when Demon girls give birth.

Some slimy, bleeding thing pops out of my vagina.

And it squirms around biting at the air.

…I think I'd name it Fredrick.

F-red-rick

Red X.

You're dead aren't you?

Not my imaginary mutant-freak child, but you.

What a stupid question.

I can see your blood pooled around us.

Damn good thing I never loved you.

Too bad I'm a terrible liar.

Ha, fun-

I FUCKING WARNED YOU.

YOU STUPID, STUPID BASTARD!

-ny.

Three simple words you were never to say!

Yas ot reven!

Reven.

Raven.

Nevar.

My name even forbid it.

For bid.

The next item up for bid:

A dead thief marinating in his own blood.

Tasty.

The highest bidder will also receive an accompanying artifact.

Raven Roth's cracked sanity, the murder weapon in the case.

Let's start the bidding at a pair of slippers.

Sreppils.

I've slipped.

I've cracked.

WHOOOOOOOSH!

Thump. Thump. Thump.

I think I've lost a marble.

No. Wait.

The marble has lost me.

Lucky marble.

Lucky little red marble.

Rolling away, only to leave a crimson trail in its wake.

...I miss my marble.

...I miss my friends.

...I miss Subway's old Kid's Meal.

You know, the one with the cookie...

Yummy.

I used to a yummy titan.

Terra was never yummy.

You can't be yummy if you're a slut.

Slut Lust. Same letters.

Beautiful symmetry.

la la la

b-i-n-g-o

o

..o

...o

MARBLE!

You roll, I'll fly.

I bet you'll beat me.

You always did.

Always.

Al ways.

All ways.

All roads lead to Rome.

That's where I'll go.

Rome.

ECCE ROMANI!

Flight one leaves now.

FLAP YOUR WINGS ABOARD THE FISH.

BEWARE OF LUCY'S DIAMONDS!

Goodnight moon.

Noom.

Where the devil are my slippers?!

he

eh

h e

e h.

Sreppils.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A/N**: What'd you think? Was it really terrible? If you're going to flame, then please give me constructive criticism, don't just be an eejit._

_Thanks. Review please_.


End file.
